


You'll Believe

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, a little bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Jae goes to a party with a couple of his friends. He leaves with Wonpil.





	You'll Believe

Jae isn’t much of a party guy. In the three months since he’s come to Seoul, most of his time has been spent with Jimin and her friends. They’re all more of the ‘chill at home’ type and Jae appreciates that, but Kevin had insisted that they couldn’t miss a party that was being thrown by the god of wine himself, and Seunghyun had seemingly invited the entire immortal population of Seoul. It’d be an easy way for Jae to meet new people if nothing else.

 

He feels out of place, even sticking to Jimin like glue, and has to resist the urge to pull at the white button up that his roommate Younghyun had insisted on only buttoning halfway. Jae fiddles with the black piping around the edges of the sleeves and thanks whoever might be listing that he’d managed to talk him and Jimin out of the gold booty-shorts they insisted would make his legs look amazing, and into a pair of tight leather pants instead. He feels like he already sticks out enough, with his height and pastel pink hair, and all the attention makes him feel uneasy. Younghyun and Jimin are incredibly popular in their own right, ruling over poetry and young women respectively, and he’s a minor deity at best, the god of spring and growing things, and Jae can almost hear the whispers from strangers as they stare. His friends are incredibly patient and try their best to stick with him, include Jae in conversations and introduce him to new people, but as the night goes on, all the names start to blur together in Jae’s head and he excuses himself, reassuring them that he just needs a little fresh air.

 

The garden outside Seunghyun’s mansion is almost completely abandoned, a couple with equally long black hair tucked against each other on the opposite side of the huge greenspace, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Jae sits alone on the porch swing that overlooks the koi-pond and lets out a long sigh that makes lotus flowers burst into full bloom. He’d thought that meeting more people, trying to intergrate himself socially, would make him happy but Jae feels more homesick than ever. He loves the friends he’s made here, but it isn’t home. Jae misses his old friends, his parents, his sister, his house, his car. He even misses getting sunburnt. Anemone spring up around his feet and Jae stomps them out with his Converse, feeling the slightest bit of satisfaction at the way they stain the rubber trim.

 

“Woah, what did they ever do to you?” Jae looks up at the man standing a couple feet away from him, hands in the pockets of his jeans. He’s dressed head to toe in black, from his button up to his leather boots, the only pop of colour coming from his dark red hair, swept up away from his forehead. Jae has no idea who he is, but he radiates a comforting sort of confidence that makes Jae feel more at ease than he’s felt since he came to this party.

 

“Insulted my mother,” Jae replies, nodding when the man gestures to space next to him on the swing. “there are some things a man just can’t let stand, god or mortal.

 

The man smiles, eyes crinkling pleasantly. “Fair enough. Are you new to Seoul? There’s no way I wouldn’t recognize someone like you.”

 

“Seriously, that’s what you’re going with? That pickup line’s older than the first generation gods.” The man pouts, and that sort of thing usually irritates him but it’s seems so out of place on his seemingly cold face that Jae can’t help smiling. “Yeah, I’m new.” Jae shakes the offered hand, a little self-conscious about his callus against the man’s soft, warm hand. “Jaehyung, god of spring. Everyone calls me Jae.”

 

“I’m Wonpil, god of the underworld.” Jae tries his best not to freeze up completely, but he can already feel his mouth trembling. Jae had been low-key flirting with the god of the mother fucking underworld. The god of the underworld was sitting next to Jae on a porch-swing and Jae hadn’t recognized him until he’d introduced himself.

 

“Oh, please don’t do that.” Wonpil looks a little bit sad and Jae tries his best to paste a convincing smile on his face. “I’m really sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable. The whole god of death thing tends to do that. I can leave if you’d like.”

 

“No, it’s not that.” Jae rushes to reassure him. “I’m just curious about what you’re doing sitting next to a nobody like me while the party of the century’s going on inside.”

 

Wonpil frowns a little. “Honestly, you looked lonely. I saw you smiling and laughing with everyone inside, but when you turned to come outside, you looked a little like you wanted to cry and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. And you’re not a nobody.” He adds, “Everyone has been talking about the hot new god from the States all night. I thought Momo was going to faint when you gave her that flower.”

 

Jae has to think for a second before he remembers what Wonpil’s talking about. Peach-blossoms seemed fitting, considering her name, and she had been such a good sport, putting up with Jimin and his shenanigans last time they went shopping, that it only seemed appropriate to give her a little something. “That happened at the beginning of the night, hours ago, how long have you been watching me for?”

 

“Long enough,” Wonpil says, completely unashamed. “you’re interesting. We haven’t had anyone new come around in ages and your presence has been really refreshing.”

 

“God of spring, sort of my job.” Jae leans a little bit closer, Wonpil pretty much radiates heat from where their legs are pressed against each other. “Ushering in change and all that.”

 

Wonpil gives him a little smile. “I could use a little change.”

 

“I can understand that.” Jae doesn’t elaborate and Wonpil doesn’t press.

 

Wonpil’s eyes are warm and Jae doesn’t pull away when he puts his hand on his thigh. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Jae sends Younghyun a text from the passenger side of Wonpil’s cherry red convertible. (“ _went home with Wonpil, don’t wait up for me_ ” which was answered by eight exclamation marks) Most gods are wealthy, living as long as they have you tend to learn how to invest well, but Wonpil seems to be the crazy rich that most people can’t even comprehend. Jae doesn’t know all that much about cars, but he can recognize that this one costs more than the house he shares with Younghyun. It’s weird.

 

Wonpil’s house about 20 minute away from Seunghyun’s house and the entire drive is spent in charged silence, Wonpil’s eclectic playlist blasting from the stereo and his right hand resting comfortably on Jae’s thigh. Wonpil’s house isn’t what Jae expected at all. It’s undoubtedly expensive, but it’s also obviously a cabin, all dark wood and huge windows. There’s a hammock on the porch and he can see tasteful furniture on the balcony. Jae doesn’t really get a good look at the inside of the house, Wonpil guiding him by the hand up to bedroom. It’s sparsely decorated with a night table and a couple dressers, but a huge bed dominates the majority of the space. The ceiling’s sloped like the roof of the house and the doorway to the balcony’s covered by a curtain that just lets the moonlight in.

 

“Is this okay?” Wonpil asks, pulling Jae close. He has to tilt his head down a little for Wonpil to press their lips together, but somehow he feels very small. “Let me know if I’m going too fast.”

 

Jae nods and lets Wonpil undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt and push him down onto the bed. Wonpil runs warm hands up Jae’s sides and he shivers a little, half ticklish, half thrilled. He pushes open his shirt and licks at Jae’s nipples until he lets out a groan. Jae pulls at his hair gently, guiding Wonpil’s face up to his for a kiss. His mouth is wet and the cloth of Wonpil’s button up against his nipples makes Jae shiver and reach down to palm himself through his uncomfortably tight pants. Wonpil notices and reaches down to bat Jae’s hands away, throwing his pants and underwear to the floor in one swift move. His hand wraps around Jae’s cock and Jae lets out a loud moan when his thumb spreads pre-cum around the head. Wonpil’s straddled one of Jae’s thighs and is grinding against it while he sucks a dark mark right above Jae’s collarbone.

 

He pulls away, makes himself comfortable against the pillows and gestures for Jae to come closer. “Sit on my face.”

 

Wonpil slowly works him open with his tongue while his hands hold Jae’s trembling thighs steady above him. Jae feels like he’s making a mess, bites down on his lower lip when Wonpil moves further up to lick a wet stripe up the underside of his dick while letting a wet finger circle around his hole, gently working its way inside. It sends shivers up Jae’s spine and he grabs onto the headboard and thrusts down onto Wonpil’s finger. He can feel sweat rolling down his spine and hear his moans, high and desperate, ringing through the room. Wonpil pulls his finger out of Jae’s hole and guides him back down to sit in his lap. Jae grinds down against Wonpil’s erection, making a mess on his jeans and threads his fingers through Wonpil’s hair, pulling him into a wet, biting kiss. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Everything’s a mess of clothing, limbs, and Wonpil’s fingers thoroughly lubricating his cock, lingering around the head, while he watches Jae spread himself open, one hand between his thighs and the other gently squeezing the base of his cock. Wonpil sits up against the headboard and pulls Jae so he’s back in his lap. They kiss again, Wonpil pulling away whenever Jae gets too aggressive, teasing him. He guides his cock towards Jae’s hole and shivers when they make contact.

 

“Go slow.” He commands, hands firm around Jae’s hips. “I want to watch you fall apart for me.”

 

Jae lets out a low groan as he slowly lowers himself onto Wonpil’s cock. Wonpil’s fingers squeeze bruises into Jae’s hips and he shudders as he bottoms out, holding himself there for a moment before slowly raising his hips and fucking himself shallowly on Wonpil’s cock. Jae’s breath is coming out in pants, little ugh ugh ugh noises as he uses Wonpil like a toy. The look on Wonpil’s face is one of complete concentration, his gaze unwavering even as his mouth falls open in pleasure, his hair’s fallen flat, sticking to his forehead in wet curls. Jae drags his blunt nails down Wonpil’s back, grinning when he shudders at the sensation, eyelids fluttering as he grips Jae tight enough to make him wince.

 

“Sorry.” Wonpil says, voice raspy, as he loosens his grip on Jae, hands massaging the red spots.

 

“It’s fine.” He wraps his arms around Wonpil’s shoulders. “Kiss me.”

 

Wonpil pulls him in and kisses him until Jae has to pull back for air. He’s flushed and he’s desperately rolling his hips against Wonpil’s, rising up and thrusting back down as hard as he can. He must be a mess, his lips feel swollen and there are tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, but Jae can’t seem to get enough. Wonpil reaches down to stroke Jae’s cock and he cries out and falls forward into Wonpil’s chest, still grinding down frantically in Wonpil’s lap. Wonpil fucks up hard into him and Jae feels like the breath’s been knocked out of him as he cums hard and fast, all over Wonpil. He’s pushed onto his back and Wonpil’s flat on top of him, Jae’s overly sensitive cock pressed between their bodies, messy and slick, as he fucks Jae with abandon. He cums inside Jae with a low groan and falls flat on top of him, the both of them sticky with sweat.

 

“Ugh,” Jae half-heartedly pushes at his shoulder. “get off, you’re heavy.”

 

“I feel like a jellyfish, just give me a second.” Wonpil presses a kiss to Jae’s neck.

 

“I don’t see why, I was the one doing all the work.”

 

Wonpil’s face pops back into view, something teasing in his grin. “Are you pouting? You’re so cute, Jae.”

 

“I am not.” He tries to school his face into something more neutral, but gasps when Wonpil gently pulls his cock from out of him. “Fuck, that always feels so weird.”

 

“Sorry.” Wonpil reaches into the nightstand again and pulls out a pack of wet-wipes, gently wiping up the mess. “Do you always produce flowers at orgasm?”

 

“What?” Jae props himself on his elbows to see sweet peas scattered around the sheets. There’s a purple one stuck in Wonpil’s hair. “Oh shit, sorry. I swear I’ll clean those up.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He pulls Jae in for another kiss. “I can change the sheets while you shower.”

 

Jae showers, already half asleep, wincing slightly at the red spots blooming on his hips that will undoubtedly become bruises by morning. He wishes that he hadn’t let Younghyun talk him into wearing the tight leather pants.

 

He flops onto the bed, the scent of sweet pea still lingering in the air, and tries his best to stay awake as Wonpil takes his shower. Jae’s eyes are slowly drifting closed when he feels the bed dip and opens his eyes to see six pairs of round black eyes blinking back at him. The shiba’s about average size, its tail wagging furiously, and its three heads (two black, one tan) are sniffing Jae curiously, cold black noses tickling his bare shoulder. Jae scratches one of the black heads behind the ear and the shiba makes a quick, tight circle before settling down comfortably against Jae’s chest. By the time Wonpil gets back from his shower, only one of the black heads are still awake, blinking sleepily at the sight of its owner and letting out a small woof, but not moving from where it was cuddled against Jae.

 

“Traitor.” Wonpil says affectionately, scratching the dog’s sleepy head. “I’m gone for less than ten minutes and you’ve already traded me in for someone new.”

 

“What can I say; I have an irresistible sort of charm.” Jae says.

 

“Hope you don’t mind cuddling, because I insist on it.” There’s an arm thrown over Jae’s waist and he’s pulled into Wonpil’s chest.

 

“The god of the dead is a cuddler, who knew.” Jae says, amused. Wonpil presses a kiss to Jae’s shoulder and the two of them fall asleep together.

 

Wonpil drives Jae back home the next morning, citing business in the city anyway, along with a long wool jacket that he insists Jae keep.

 

“I bought it for Jinyoung, but it’s too big and I’m too lazy to return it.” He said, buttoning Jae up against the fall chill. “Don’t argue with me, I’m the god of wealth too. What use is all the money if I can’t afford to spoil a pretty boy once in a while?”

 

Jae stumbles into his house after waving goodbye to Wonpil and almost screams at the sight of Younghyun and Dowoon sitting at the kitchen table, both fully dressed, mug of something hot in their hands, and grinning like loons. Dowoon’s eyes narrow, immediately zooming in on a hickey Wonpil had left under Jae’s jaw. “Oh my,” His grin grows wider. “looks like somebody had a good time.”

 

He rushes into his room before they can interrogate him further, Younghyun calling, “Get changed, we’re getting brunch, tell us everything!” after him.

 

Stripping out of his crumpled clothes, Jae pulls on a warm pair of sweatpants and his favourite hoodie. He examines the wool coat, running his fingers over the soft material and groans when yellow flowers pop up in the button holes. He’s pulling another daffodil out of a pocket when a slip of paper brushes against his fingers. The charcoal grey business card has Wonpil’s name and number in bold black print along with a handwritten number on the back. Jae twirls the long stem of the daffodil around his fingers. He puts the handwritten number into his cellphone and sends Wonpil a selfie of him making a goofy face with the flower between his teeth.

 

They’re on the way to Younghyun’s favourite brunch spot, Jae insisting that there really isn’t much to tell, when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Wonpil’s sent picture of himself with a stalk of celery in his mouth. The caption reads, “ _I don’t have any flowers.”_

 

Jae smiles and saves the picture onto his phone.

 

“AHA!” Dowoon shushes Younghyun and attempts to shove him into the restaurant. “I knew something was up! No one smiles like that unless it’s love!”

 

Dowoon rolls his eyes as they’re shown to their seats. “Not everything is about love. They could have just enjoyed each other’s company for the night.”

 

“Oh, you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Younghyun grins at Dowoon from across the table, resting his chin in his hands. “How’s Kevin?”

 

Dowoon turns bright red and starts protesting that it was none of Younghyun’s business. The novelty of a god of the hunt who blushes redder than a cherry tomato still hasn’t grown old to Jae.

 

While the two of them bicker, Jae pulls his phone out and sends Wonpil another text. _“We should meet up again.”_

 

He’s way too pleased by the fact that Wonpil instantly texts back. _“How does tomorrow sound? I’ll clear my schedule.”_

Jae bites his lip against the smile that steals over his face. _“Sounds perfect.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this entire thing happened because of [this video](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/post/177437219983/silentstep-from-the-perspective-of-persephone). Also vaguely inspired by Lore Olympus (IT. IS. AMAZING. highly recommended.)
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me about Day6: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/ [Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
